Convoiter
by Nyuu D
Summary: Após dois anos, Zoro e Sanji estavam com saudade um do outro. É meio difícil para eles admitir; sabe como é. Mas talvez isso nem fosse necessário. :: ZoSan, yaoi, oneshot. Contém spoilers da nova fase do mangá.


One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

"Convoiter" é uma palavra em francês que significa "desejar ansiosamente; impacientemente; com avidez"  
Não gosto tanto de francês, mas o Sanji sempre usa palavras francesas pro nome dos chutes dele, então...

Contém BL/yaoi, se não gosta, não prossiga.  
Contém spoilers MASSIVOS E PESADÍSSIMOS da fase atual do mangá. Se não leu... Não leia a fic, a não ser que não ligue pros spoilers rs

* * *

Sanji grunhia coisas incompreensíveis enquanto os dois caminhavam por Sabaody. Zoro o olhava de esguelha às vezes, percebendo que ele parecia furioso com... Algo misterioso, embora fosse ligeiramente óbvio qual era o motivo daquela irritação idiota.

– De todo mundo do bando – começou o cozinheiro de repente, finalmente falando num tom inteligível. – Eu tinha que encontrar logo você. Só serve pra me atrasar.

Zoro continuou andando pacientemente ao lado de Sanji. – Bem. Ao que me pareceu, você estava me procurando.

– Eu? – Sanji deu uma risada sarcástica, apontando para si mesmo com o cigarro aceso. – Você só pode estar brincando. – O loiro deu passadas pesadas adiante, batendo com a mão numa bolha para tirá-la de seu caminho. Zoro o espiou com o olho esquerdo (o que ainda estava intacto), e ficou prestando atenção nas reações exageradas dele. As gesticulações amplas e aborrecidas. – Eu estava passeando por Sabaody e um pescador estava choramingando que um cara de cabelo verde havia se perdido no mar. Que outro cara de cabelo verde é burro que nem você, pra sair assim aleatoriamente num mar tão perigoso quanto o do arquipélago? – Sanji virou-se bruscamente, fazendo Zoro interromper a caminhada. – Hein?

O espadachim arqueou significativamente uma das sobrancelhas enviesadas. – Não enche o meu saco, seu retardado, eu não precisava de você, mesmo. – Fez uma pausa diante do olhar furioso do nakama. – Nana.

Sanji trincou os dentes. – Para de se vangloriar de ter chegado primeiro, seu idiota! Só pode ter sido no chute.

– Ninguém mandou você se atrasar! – Zoro praguejou e voltou a andar, passando por ele e ignorando sua presença.

Sanji esfregou o rosto com raiva e pôs o cigarro na boca, mordendo a ponta com os dentes. Demorou um pouquinho, mas acabou voltando a andar, também, seguindo-o, aborrecido. Queria dar um soco na cabeça dele, quem sabe assim os neurônios voltavam para o lugar. Porque não era possível ter nascido daquele jeito, alguma coisa aconteceu no processo. Talvez muito levantamento de peso?

Eles foram andando e andando.

No final das contas, nem tinham uma direção correta. Não porque Zoro os estava guiando, mas é porque nenhum dos dois queria realmente ir logo para o Sunny. Não que não estivessem com saudade do bando, ou algo do tipo; nada disso, mas havia algo entre os dois que ficou pendente. Ou melhor, que ficou em hiato por dois anos.

Mas apesar de tudo, Sanji o odiava tanto, mas tanto, que... Talvez...

– O que aconteceu?

– Onde? – Zoro nem se virou para olhá-lo.

– No seu olho. Essa cicatriz. – Sanji fez um sinal com a mão, indicando o olho direito, que agora estava à vista, com a franja virada para o lado esquerdo.

Zoro não respondeu. Pelo menos, não na hora. Desviou o olhar para algum canto qualquer de Sabaody, onde alguma pessoa desconhecida olhava uma vitrine de loja. Sanji também não ficou insistindo e pentelhando o espadachim para que falasse logo de uma vez, isso porque talvez o conhecia bem e sabia que ele provavelmente diria algo como:

– Nada. – Foi o que ele disse, é claro. – Não aconteceu nada.

– Não se perde a visão de um olho por nada.

Zoro bufou. Era irritante quando Sanji queria entrar em detalhes técnicos.

– Eu quis dizer que não importa.

A caminhada continuou com mais um pouco de silêncio. Sabaody era um grande arquipélago, Sanji nem estava mais olhando para onde ia. Só se assegurava de que era seguro. Porque alguém ali tinha que ter bom senso.

Sanji continuou pensando em um milhão de possibilidades para o que poderia ter acontecido com Zoro, mas ele jamais poderia imaginar de verdade...

De repente, o espadachim se embrenhou num beco que havia entre duas lojas. Sanji só percebeu quando foi olhar para o lado e dizer uma coisa que estava em sua cabeça desde que o encontrou, mas... Ele havia desaparecido. – Seu idiota! – Chamou o loiro ao começar a andar de volta para trás. – Você consegue se perder mesmo andando comigo? – Continuou.

E aí, a mão de Zoro o pegou pelo braço e ele o puxou para o tal beco.

Sanji recolheu o braço violentamente. – Que porra é essa? Tá ficando louco, marimo?

– O que você fez nesses dois anos?

Sanji ergueu a sobrancelha. Não entendeu de primeira a intenção de Zoro, mas pensando só um pouquinho além da pergunta e lendo as entrelinhas, deu para entender mais ou menos. O cozinheiro pegou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu. Não estava muito escuro no beco onde estavam, mas a iluminação era bem menor do que lá fora. Mesmo assim, Sanji conseguia ver Zoro com facilidade.

– Corri. Corri bastante.

– Treinando?

– Não exatamente, mas ajudou – Sanji lamentou-se num tom de quem tem uma lembrança terrível. Zoro ficou inexpressivo, tal como a resposta não fosse exatamente o suficiente.

– Percebi que você não disse nada nesse tempo todo.

– Nada sobre o quê?

– Você sabe.

Tá. Ele sabia.

– Estou um pouco traumatizado no momento. – Sanji assoprou a fumaça do cigarro e tentou ignorar o assunto a partir dali, como se ele fosse simplesmente morrer. Mas não sabia exatamente qual estava tentando ignorar – se era o trauma pelo que passou na ilha onde ficou, ou se simplesmente estava ignorando o assunto "ele e Zoro".

– Por quê? – Zoro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, inquisidor.

Sanji suspirou. – O lugar onde eu fiquei não era tão bonito.

– Onde?

– Quantas perguntas. – Resmungou, aborrecido. Zoro ignorou. E o loiro não quis continuar. Ele ficava infernalmente irritado apenas por pensar no assunto. Falar sobre ele com Zoro não parecia muito atraente, mas o espadachim continuou com aquela cara de _quero saber, fala logo_. – Kamabakka Kingdom.

– Pff – Zoro ameaçou rir.

– Não ria, se fosse você no meu lugar, quero ver o que ia fazer. – Tragou o cigarro. – Fiquei muito tempo correndo daquele monte de travestis malucos.

– Não sou um travesti – Zoro bocejou, esticando os braços despretensiosamente. Sanji estreitou os olhos na direção dele, aborrecendo-se. Não era esse o ponto. Embora não tivesse feito nada preocupante naquele inferno, Sanji ainda estava traumatizado.

– O ponto não é esse. – Fez uma pausa. – Esse não é o melhor lugar para discutir esse assunto, vamos embora logo, o pessoal está esperando pela gente no Sunny.

Zoro ficou olhando para ele com uma expressão esquisita. Sanji analisou melhor o rosto dele e prestou bastante atenção na cicatriz no olho. Continuava imaginando um milhão de coisas que poderiam ter ocasionado aquela cicatriz e a perda da visão no olho direito, porque se ele estava o tempo inteiro fechado, era essa a única conclusão à qual Sanji conseguia chegar.

O espadachim continuou olhando para ele e Sanji suspirou.

– Não é... O melhor... Lugar...

– Para, porra! – Zoro exclamou, aborrecido, e Sanji assoprou o cigarro, ignorando-o.

Sanji apoiou-se na parede e continuou olhando para Zoro por um instante, antes de ameaçar voltar a andar por Sabaody, já que tinham que voltar mesmo para o Thousand Sunny. Mas Zoro o impediu ao avançar alguns passos em sua direção, com uma expressão aparentemente inofensiva. Só que Sanji conhecia a "inocência" daquele homem muito bem, e sabia que ela não era muito confiável.

– Já falei que não é o melhor lugar. – Reagiu, pondo as mãos no peito dele para tentar evitá-lo.

Zoro simplesmente fingiu não ouvi-lo, porque afinal, não estava querendo conversar, de qualquer forma. Pelo menos não agora. Aliás, Zoro não era muito bom com esse negócio de bater papo sobre aquele tipo de assunto, então talvez adiar o máximo possível fosse melhor. Estava curioso antes, mas suas perguntas eram superficiais. Conversar sobre o que houve entre eles após Enies Lobby, e no retorno de Thriller Bark... Até mesmo depois da Davy Back Fight...

Bem, aquilo não precisava de conversa para acontecer.

Mas no final das contas, Zoro achava que talvez eles precisassem conversar sobre o que acontecia às vezes sem o controle absoluto de nenhum dos dois. E olha que em quase nenhuma das vezes, eles estavam bêbados, ou algo parecido. Apenas acontecia.

Ou, quem sabe, conversar fosse inútil. Entre os dois, as conversas não rendiam muito sem um xingamento ou provocações gratuitas. Provavelmente, Zoro e Sanji funcionavam melhor assim. Sanji podia sentir falta de um maior conhecimento sobre seus próprios sentimentos e os de Zoro, e o espadachim sentia-se da mesma maneira, mas se eles conversassem, talvez o que tinham fosse para o ralo.

A cumplicidade, sabe? Eles eram rivais. E amigos. E amantes. Era assim.

Sanji ficou encostado na parede e atirou o cigarro para longe, esperando que o outro se afastasse logo. Mas Zoro chegou mais perto. Perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro dele de novo. E para conseguir encurralá-lo ali e aproximar o rosto do dele a fim de beijá-lo.

Zoro fechou com força o olho ao suspirar, pensando que, é, talvez estivesse sentindo falta daquele cozinheiro imbecil.

Depois, aproximou-se um pouco mais e as pernas se roçaram quando ele pôs uma delas no meio das pernas de Sanji, e depois os peitos se apertaram um contra o outro quando Zoro o segurou totalmente contra a parede. Sucumbindo, as mãos do loiro subiram pelos braços do espadachim, devagar, sentindo a rigidez ridícula dos músculos. Ele devia ter malhado aquele corpo por muito tempo durante os dois anos que se passaram. Parecia muito mais forte.

As mãos continuaram subindo até os ombros, e uma delas arriscou-se para o pescoço, tocando-o de leve. Zoro pôs as mãos na parede, dos lados da cabeça de Sanji, olhando-o bem de perto.

Finalmente os dois arriscaram-se a se beijarem. Foi assim porque a iniciativa partiu de ambos, ao serem quase magneticamente atraídos um na direção do outro para grudarem os lábios num beijo fechado que durou uns instantes, para então as línguas se roçarem e brigarem dentro das bocas.

O gosto do cigarro era forte, e mesmo que Zoro não gostasse, era o gosto característico da boca de Sanji. E dessa forma, era difícil para ele adquirir um asco, ou algo do gênero. Já havia sentido aquele gosto várias vezes, havia se acostumado, e agora percebia que tinha sentido falta disso durante aquele tempo. Dois anos era _muito_ tempo. Já Zoro não havia bebido, então o sabor peculiar na língua do espadachim havia se perdido, mas Sanji ainda o reconhecia facilmente pelo tipo dominador do toque.

O corpo dos dois esquentou. Os braços se mexeram novamente, um agarrando o outro com força para sentirem o contato com mais proximidade, trocando um carinho agressivo e urgente. E o ardor do beijo ia crescendo, deixando-os impacientes. Sanji o queria como jamais quis em toda sua vida. E foram muitas vezes. O ar começava a faltar e o cozinheiro foi obrigado a afastar-se e, simultaneamente, Zoro partiu o toque, respirando melhor a partir daquilo.

Sanji ficou com os olhos fechados por um instante antes de reabri-los e sentir-se contrariado. Como sempre sentia quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia; mesmo que sentisse falta dele, que o desejasse, que gostasse daquele homem e o quisesse por perto, ainda ficava todo descontente pelo fato de ser obrigado a admitir (mesmo que fosse apenas para si mesmo) ter aquele tipo de sentimento por ele.

Zoro não era tão ranzinza como Sanji, mas definitivamente tinha seus receios com o tipo de sensação que o cozinheiro lhe despertava. Principalmente pelo fato de não entendê-la realmente.

Sanji torceu os lábios por um instante, e depois revirou os olhos, mostrando-se aborrecido.

– Que cara é essa, cook? – Zoro curvou as costas na direção dele, intimidando-o. Mas sem sucesso, é claro. Sanji empertigou-se.

– Não é nada. Só estava pensando. Eu gosto de fazer isso de vez em quando.

A cabeça de Zoro tombou um pouco para o lado. E Sanji esfregou o rosto, pensando que ele era mesmo burro demais por não entender sua indireta.

Ok, Zoro não era completamente burro, mas... A gente sabe.

– Temos que ir, o pessoal tá esperando a gente.

Zoro projetou a cabeça para trás, como que dizendo que estava com preguiça de ir, ou que não estava com vontade. Ou um pouco dos dois, talvez. Sanji pôs as mãos nos ombros dele e tentou empurrá-lo para que se afastasse, mas ao invés de fazer isso, o espadachim só o puxou com força e o abraçou, espremendo os braços do loiro contra seu peito.

Sanji fechou as mãos, tateando o peito exposto de Zoro. Sentiu a textura da cicatriz por um instante nos dedos antes de cerrar o punho por completo e baixar a cabeça para encostar a testa no ombro dele.

– Você tem essa mania de ignorar o que os outros possam pensar das nossas demoras pra se reunir com eles. – Sanji murmurou com a cabeça baixa. Zoro estava com o rosto em seu pescoço, respirando devagar, o hálito quente chegando a alcançar a nuca. – Daqui a pouco vai começar a ficar óbvio.

– E você tem medo do quê?

Sanji suspirou. Zoro podia ser meio tapado, mas ele era corajoso. E tinha um coração grande. Então, às vezes ele falava essas coisas de quem ignora totalmente o que os outros pensam e só se importa com o que sente. Era egoísta, porque Sanji se preocupava com o que Robin e Nami iam pensar, por exemplo. Mas... Talvez—só talvez, ele tivesse um pouquinho de razão naquela hora.

– De nada, né, marimo idiota. – Sanji se afastou de repente, empurrando-o. Zoro se afastou dessa vez. – E eu lá tenho cara de quem tem medo de alguma coisa?

– Só de insetos. – Zoro coçou as têmporas.

Sanji trincou os dentes. – Vê se cala essa boca e sai de perto de mim. – Grunhiu ao afastar-se mais e começou a andar com passadas pesadas para fora do beco. Zoro o seguiu, apoiando uma das mãos nas katanas e meneando de leve a cabeça. Sanji era teimoso como uma mula, mas o espadachim não viu motivo para continuar discutindo.

Tudo sempre acabava daquele jeito. Um ou outro saía de perto, irritado com as brigas.

Sanji acendeu um cigarro e assoprou com irritação. Só que deixou escapar um fio de sorriso. Foi bem rápido, mas foi.

Porque era tão repetitivo aquilo que os dois tinham, mas era tão gostoso, que ele não conseguia resistir.


End file.
